winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Stella/Gallery
Seasons |-|Season 1/2= PlainStella.jpg Party Stella.png Season 1 Stella.png Season 2 Stella.png SultryStella.jpg SassyStella.jpg Stellaexplorer1.png CampingStella.jpg PartyStella.jpg PartygirlStella.jpg PrincessStella-1.jpg SloarianPrincess.jpg Stellagoclubbing.jpg Stella Style.gif Casual Stella.png StellaWinx.jpg Stella and Bloom Season2.jpg SexyStella.jpg SmileyStella.jpg Winx Club Stella.png HappyStella.jpg Stella concert.png Musa Stella.jpg Stella madd.jpg CasualStella.jpg StellaSolaria.jpg |-|Season 3= StellaTween.jpg Dress Stella.png SolarianPrincessStella.jpg Season 3 Stella.png ~King_Radius_with_Bloom_and_Stella~.jpg Stella Party Girl.png StellaCrying.jpg 3DgameStella.jpg Cowgirl Stella.png DanceStella.jpg BeachyStella.jpg GlamourousStella.jpg PJsStella.jpg Stella French.png RacergirlStella.jpg PrincessBall.png PrincessofSolaria.png PrincessStella.png Stella Princess.png Princess Stella.png Dance Stella.png Stella Star.png Stelladancing.jpg Summerstella.png 3D Stella.png IceLollyStella.jpg Dance Dance Stella.jpg Dance Dance Stella2.jpg |-|Season 4= Season 4 Stella.png Winx On Ice Stella.png Winx In Concert Stella.png Winter Stella.png Summer Stella.png Sport Stella.png Rain Stella.png Pet Stella & Ginger.png Frutti Music Bar Stella.png StellawithGinger.jpg Ice-skatingStella.jpg Nova with Stella.png Stella and Bloom.jpg ElegantStella.png Winx of rosexinh.jpg Stella & Aisha RoseXinh.jpg Bloom & Stella RoseXinh.jpg Bloom - Stella - Flora & Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Worrying Stella RoseXinh.jpg Worrying Aisha RoseXinh.jpg Stella-and-bloom-winx-club-bloom-and-stella-9182986-604-604.jpg SummeryStella.jpg Fruity Stella.jpg Stella_hugs_Bloom.jpg Undermyumbrella.png Stella Beach-1.png Bloom and Stella running.jpg Bloom_and_Stella_at_Love_&_Pet.jpg Bloom,_Stella_and_Flora.png |-|Season 5= Brandon_and_Stella.png Stella's Friends.jpg Stella & Her Friends 303.jpg 4 Stella.jpg Stella Friends as Stella.jpg Stella & Brandon 303.jpg 10272531_1500111663605023_1038154159202739054_o.jpg Dance Stella2.png StellaandSnowman.png StellaofWinxClub.png SoccerStella.png StellaPreTeen.jpg Winx-club-509-spoiled-stella-clip-16x9.jpg Stella-Musa-and-Tecna-the-winx-club-34235908-1004-755.jpg Stella-Musa-and-Flora-the-winx-club-fairies-36886488-1280-718.jpg StellasWalkinWardrobe.jpg Stella Flower.jpg MetamorphosymbiosisS5.jpg StellaS5Ep7.PNG Flora The Lilo S5 BelievixinStella.PNG Bloom and Stella in dance class.jpg 80.jpeg 270.jpeg Musa-Stella-Flora 509.jpeg 1920.jpg 470.jpeg 190.jpeg 240.jpeg 490.jpeg Flora_Stella_Musa_509.jpg 630.jpg 730.jpg 1470.jpg 1480.jpg StellaS5E18.PNG StellaBonding.png Winx club christmas advert gift 20 by wizplace-d5opx9v.jpg Magix-christmas 1.jpeg Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-21h53m11s45.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-10h33m01s33.png Stella bond.jpg StellaHarmonix.PNG Stella Fashion.jpg Wins Fashion 2.jpg Brandon & Stella 523.jpg Wins Fashion.jpg 23º_The_Shark's_Eye_2_12761.jpg S5E23.jpg Episodio 24 06871.jpg Stella Chirstmas Ribbons.jpeg Stella Chirstmas Colors.jpeg 150.jpeg 160.jpeg 260.jpeg 740.jpeg 1170.jpeg 1980.jpeg 2010.jpeg 1220.jpeg Stella and Brandon.png Stella and Brandon FUNNY.png Harmonix Bloom Stella Flora & Layla.jpg Winx Harmonix Musa.jpg 066787de93a345b627970beb7d7d4bc4.jpg |-|Season 6= WinxFearWood1.png S6E22.8.jpg S6E22.8.jpg S6E22.7.jpg S6E10.4.jpg S6E10.5.jpg S6E07.4.png S6E07.2.png S6E07.1.png StellaDaphneBloom.jpg 40OnEGkEl4U.jpg ZkXQqBDrsPQ.jpg WINX CLUB SEASON 6! (2).png Winx-club-601-clip-16x9.jpg Daphne2.png StellaLimpiacallesT6.png StellaGoticavariacion1T6.jpg Stella Ep17.jpg Stella Ep18.jpg Musa & Stella.jpg STELLA EP 19 10.jpg AW 1.jpg AW 2.jpg AW 3.jpg L, S & R.jpg L, S & R 2.jpg STELLA EP 19 14.jpg STELLA EP 19 13.jpg STELLA EP 19 12.jpg STELLA EP 19 11.jpg STELLA EP 19 9.jpg STELLA EP 19 8.jpg STELLA EP 19 7.jpg STELLA EP 19 6.jpg STELLA EP 19 5.jpg STELLA EP 19 4.jpg STELLA EP 19 3.jpg STELLA EP 19 2.jpg STELLA EP 19 1.jpg STELLA EP 19 18.jpg STELLA EP 19 17.jpg STELLA EP 19 16.jpg STELLA EP 19 15.jpg STELLA & BRANDON EP19 1.jpg Lenugia 19.jpg Lenugia 18.jpg Lenugia 10.jpg 07 The Lost Library 20845.jpg Liphea 1.jpg Stella_Bracelet.jpg 8c5d9bcbcbbb73b63f4f8db004881877.jpg The-Winx-Club-Fairies-image-the-winx-club-fairies-36735059-1600-900.jpg XwwQwp1kd14.jpg NryVuorrgIk.jpg Y2ITQFaMIyY.jpg Ws5e5OO923k.jpg ApkQFREXBv4.jpg 5WKASsjiT1w.jpg 9YLhO7E9U7Q.jpg Winx (along with daphne) convergence 4.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 3.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 2.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence.png M0ttRXuNB6c.jpg B8JKxKCV91c.jpg UMaXrNEPfQI.jpg ZDq9hxTGrB0.jpg 0XRZPLOcX5M.jpg B296g8ivEAo.jpg CfioojY4p Y.jpg VDEjksQZhts.jpg PzG166H-IQw.jpg 841123 zS8nPU2U.jpg Aisha Musa Stella Flora bloomix.png S6E13.3.jpg --7Sc9PLk6c.jpg vlcsnap-2015-06-25-23h16m37s217.png |-|Season 7= NGBMKHFHJmE.jpg BeJCA91dCw4.jpg 8FFtZItuEdU.jpg Yqq3 Giv4tE.jpg Butterflyrix. transformation.png Butterflyrix..png Butterflyrix!!!!.png 9x4jCEemYyI.jpg Butterflix new pics!.png Winx club butterflix new picss.png Winx club butterflix new pics.png Winx club butterflix new pic.png Stella Butterflix Portrait.jpg Stella's pet.png Stella's uniform.png Butterflix.png QqQR03VXYVA.jpg 042.jpg 043.jpg 044.jpg 075.jpg 076.jpg 066.jpg 069.jpg 068.jpg 097.jpg 112.jpg 113.jpg -slaYn555qA.jpg GxR3TwDg8Tk.jpg 111 (2).jpg 116 (2).jpg 079 (2).jpg Y2ZMqCSipyI.jpg ImXiDqWu2OE.jpg GtIreADRda0.jpg Eg8JlW1BHxk.jpg XqMEDJbEGSM.jpg 0SE9ukKzWmU.jpg 78YWKnvBS k.jpg MrGs4Ho1S9c.jpg SFkY0ePmjWU.jpg Helping_Stella.png Stella Opening S7.jpg CTN5OtfUgqw.jpg 8n64djv-TxI.jpg 840xCYPtUhE.jpg 2R2J293mZNo.jpg IMMG-jQDyjQ.jpg Zn6pkex0sqg.jpg Bloom_stella_roxy_tecna_etc.png Fa906185-10bd-4e2f-af59-592c8c839417.jpg rsz_2110649751_835045259924316_6626555916574159986_n.png Rsz 11119118 1122303411136337 5044195059053498497 n.jpg Rsz 211391107 1125171934182818 2238164894894570505 n.jpg Rsz 2110996528 1122303304469681 2648782903211094471 n.jpg Rsz 411391376 1125165890850089 8975680907518981327 n.jpg Rsz 211295567 1125154760851202 6261278275205210019 n.jpg Rsz 211063751 1122310501135628 1655644486401591605 n.jpg Rsz 210984122 1122298387803506 2393621204623842028 n.jpg Rsz 111053088 1122310497802295 8741237320370179300 n.jpg Rsz 110521177 1122298381136840 8645112954176948734 n.jpg Rsz 11525691 1125171017516243 7332224492087016070 n.jpg Rsz 11118057 1125154740851204 4012572527990951446 n.jpg Rsz 11053531 1122155514484460 2934930192745041724 n.jpg Rsz 10984624 1125165920850086 3474095946661069760 n.jpg Rsz 10003904 1125154757517869 2894705852169279906 n.jpg QOINGSWRVfI.jpg Rsz_10955636_1125165684183443_9138028690734337820_n.jpg s7e3.png ReturnToPresent.jpeg Winx erning butterflix.jpg Winx-club-Butterflyix-the-winx-club-38296786-1600-900.jpg Winx-Club-Butterflyix-the-winx-club-38296980-1600-900.jpg Winx-Club-Butterflyix-the-winx-club-38297002-1600-900.jpg 2015-06-08_154602.png 2015-06-08_154741.png WinxS7E06.Still031a.jpg sttella.png Stella & Shiny.png EEhfAC8rldg.jpg |-|All Movies= Gown Stella.png SunStella.jpg StellaMovieBallgown.png Stella Movie Winx Club.png Ball Gown Stella.png Blom and stela.jpg The end.jpg Sirenix Convergence with the pearl..jpg The Winx in the Coral Barrier.jpg Mutants again.jpg The winx at alfea.jpg Movie pic.jpg 211747 1399188415287 full.png Fairy forms |-|Winx/Charmix= Fairy Stella.png Charmix Stella.png Stella WinxClub.png StellaWinx.png WinxClub PrincessStella.png WinxClub Stella.png Stella Flora Winx.jpg Stella-winx-club-bloom-magic-17643625-314-340.jpg StellaFairyoftheShiningSun.jpg StellaLookingBack.jpg StellatheFairy.jpg NumberOneStella.jpg FairyoftheShiningSun.jpg Stellaandgirldancing.jpg |-|Enchantix= Enchantix Stella.png FairyDust Stella.png Winx The Movie Enchantix Stella.png Stella WinxEnchantix.png WinxEnchantix Stella.png EnchantixWinx Stella.png 3D Stella Winx.jpg StellaEnchantixWinx.jpg EnchantixStellaofWinxClub.png PrincessStellaofWinxClub.jpg StellaMovieEnchantix.png stella-transformation-enchantix.jpg stella-enchantix-winx-club-stella-is-best-30757093-720-511.jpg Stella-Enchantix-the-winx-club-15061868-470-339.jpg Stella-Enchantix-the-winx-club-15061857-461-334.jpg Stella-Enchantix-the-winx-club-15061602-465-339.jpg Stella-Enchantix-the-winx-club-14817813-461-350.jpg Stella-enchantix-1.jpg maxresdefault8.jpg |-|Believix= Believix Stella.png Sophix Stella.png Lovix Stella.png Winx The Movie Believix Stella.png StellaBelievix.jpg BelievixStella.jpg Stella - Tella - Ella - Lla - La - A Haha.png BelievixStellasitting.jpg BelievixStellaWinxClub.jpg MovieStella.jpg Winx of rosexinh.jpg Stella & Aisha RoseXinh.jpg Bloom & Stella RoseXinh.jpg Bloom - Stella - Flora & Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Worrying Stella RoseXinh.jpg Worrying Aisha RoseXinh.jpg Scared Stella RoseXinh.jpg Moody Stella RoseXinh.jpg Happy Stella RoseXinh.jpg Angry Stella RoseXinh.jpg Winx-Believix-Transformations-the-winx-gang-20868969-720-540.jpg Winx-Believix-the-winx-club-12182050-640-512.jpg stella-believix-s2-the-winx-club-15192781-470-330.jpg stella-believix-s2-the-winx-club-15192778-298-340.jpg STELLA_BELIEVIX 2.jpg |-|Harmonix= Stella Harmonix.jpg StellaHarmonix 2.PNG Stella_Harmonix_Attack_BelievixinStella 2.PNG stella_harmonix__by_daisukedarkness-d5i2y65.png maxresdefault 9.jpg |-|Sirenix= Bandicam 2013-02-13 18-03-59-750.jpg Winx-club-official-2D-Sirenix-the-winx-club-31977789-843-465.jpg Winx_Club_Stella_Full_2D_Sirenix_Transformation_FHD.jpg imagesZJKPLLCI.jpg images7LSB8ACW.jpg |-|Bloomix= XOXO.jpg Best friends.jpg winx_bloomix_stella_screenshot_5_by_yukimia-d6yhb0l.jpg Winx Club S06 E05 The Golden Auditorium 06371.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36650296-1356-764.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36588285-960-540.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36488492-604-339.jpg Stella's_Bloomix 2.png maxresdefault11.jpg imagesBQN00IJG.jpg images 9.jpg f853fc43757cff814dd52e5ddd90fa40.jpg |-|Mythix= STELLA 3D EP 19 3.jpg STELLA 3D EP 19 2.jpg STELLA 3D EP 19 1.jpg STELLA 3D EP19 6.jpg STELLA 3D EP19 5.jpg STELLA 3D EP 19 4.jpg Stella-Mythix-3D-the-winx-club-37115385-1751-913.jpg Stella-Mythix-3D-the-winx-club-37101137-1590-820.jpg Stella-Mythix-3D-the-winx-club-37095868-1186-661.png Stella-Mythix-3D-the-winx-club-37094936-960-539.jpg Stella-Mythix-3D-the-winx-club-36920930-1366-768 2.jpg maxresdefault13.jpg maxresdefault12.jpg |-|Butterflix= Winx_Butterflix_Ep3.jpg Stella Butterflix Portrait.jpg Butterflyrix!!.png Butterflyrix..png stella butterflix transformation.png S7E05.2.jpg Others |-|Artworks= Stella 3D.jpg 10931325_723468381056117_3668824516632563237_n.jpg 11081025_760014317401523_385993569427587620_n.jpg 10858354 709296779139944 907695127999714042 n.jpg 1743701 721808667888755 3694699507184253877 n.jpg 10978540 732773073458981 2963217908183876355 n.jpg 11072936 759178264151795 778710971583253308 o.jpg 13761 753503634719258 5134506742749652591 n.jpg 10991343 736609906408631 9033637282521144977 n.jpg 10848064 701118473291108 2331161243494249422 n.jpg 10712863 685035781566044 7525786109722644692 n.jpg 10491129 726030104133278 8346080559767967714 n.jpg 10313339 697475980322024 7759261724224517778 n.jpg 10388567 703982996337989 669392682415169231 n.jpg IO49wjDxt0g.jpg 11011241 1122976087735736 5515010942118183882 n.jpg sqlODmD09o4.jpg LkVYgyzQCXs.jpg Stella_s7_butterflix.png Sfondo corpo1.jpg 1926675 711780308917479 8397395860600813480 n.jpg AxbCHjtHZ64.jpg 5O7jLCtPO7o.jpg Butterflix coutre.png stella butterflix coutre.png Sfondo corpo17.jpg Winx Reunion - Title Card.jpg 1545694_829304840436197_4210469211343505881_n.jpg index.jpg ZVHP2FK2AOA.jpg sfondo_colonna1_stella.png sfondo_colonna17_stella.png profilowinx_stella.png 10359905 868477013164226 1463034152135129446 n.png 16301 868477123164215 8536103686617010318 n.png 16054 868476906497570 4852372620398670540 n.png 10592854 868476103164317 8152734839586191883 n.png WcabiULlkVg.jpg stella_butterflix_fairy_couture___winx_season_7_by_ineswinxeditions-d8o1m10.png stella_butterflix_fairy_couture_02___winx_7_by_ineswinxeditions-d8rnqu7.png Winx club gothic fairy couture by ineswinxeditions-d8igt2c.png Winx club gardenia fairy couture by ineswinxeditions-d8hzzh0.png Stella bloom and musa winter couture png by ineswinxeditions-d8hwgjv.png Base Jungle.png Base College.png _vSjg3lB21g.jpg CivilStellaT6.png|Civilian Outfit Stella RD color.png|Domino Outfit Stella_6_Egypt_Full.png|Egypt Outfit Stella_6_Gardenia_Full.png|City Outfit Stella_6_Playa_Full.png|Calavera Outfit Stella_6_Zenith.png|Zenith Outfit Full 2D_Mythix_Stella.png articolo_stella.png bloo6_vesti.png profilowinx_stella Gardenia.png profilowinx_stella Bloomix.png Stella_Ballet S6.png stella_bloomix_by_ineswinxeditions-d8phxqm.png stella_calavera_fairy_couture___winx_club_s6_by_ineswinxeditions-d8nyu69.png stella_calavera_fairy_couture_full_pose_02__winx_6_by_ineswinxeditions-d8x5cs4.png stella_calavera_fairy_couture_full_pose_by_ineswinxeditions-d8x4o8x.png 10009297_736842196333678_10726338_n.png stella_gardenia_fairy_couture___winx_club_by_ineswinxeditions-d8hwm00.png stella_gardenia_fairy_couture_02___winx_club_6_by_ineswinxeditions-d8ojjkk.png stella_hip_hop_fairy_couture___winx_club_by_ineswinxeditions-d8nxcjv.png stella_limphea_fairy_couture___winx_club_6_by_ineswinxeditions-d8xogol.png stella_mythix_fairy_couture___winx_club_by_ineswinxeditions-d8oer4o.png 1471310_728679797159661_216365193_n.png Xfhs1KK4gQw.jpg stella_mythix_fairy_couture_02___winx_club_by_ineswinxeditions-d8oery2.png stella_mythix_fairy_couture_03___winx_club_by_ineswinxeditions-d8tqs6g.png lista_moodboard_stella 1.png|You know me, the fashion fairy! moodboard_stella2.png|My suggestions for a year...as shiny as the sun! firma_stella.png Stella-01.png Stella-02.png Stella-03.png Stella-Bloomix_color.png Stella's Mythix PNG.png Stella-School2.png winx_club_stella_limphea_fairy_couture_by_ineswinxeditions-d8lyuun.png winx_club_stella_mythix_2d_png__by_magic_world_of_winx-d8e5ki8.png profilowinx_stella Believix.png Winx butterflix coutre.png VL bhu7xfRU.jpg Sfondo corpo1 Believix.jpg 11188433_820359561393211_2850520512676552942_n.png Category:Gallery Category:Stella Category:Winx Club Gallery Category:Winx Club Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Major Characters Category:Comics Category:Alfea Category:Allies Category:Amore Category:Company of Light Category:Love & Pet Category:Solaria Category:Royalty Category:Winx Category:Charmix Category:Enchantix Category:Believix Category:Sophix Category:Lovix Category:Harmonix Category:Sirenix Category:Bloomix Category:Mythix Category:Butterflix Category:Tynix Category:Brandon Category:Fairy forms Category:Characters Gallery